The Saber of the EMIYA
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: El multiverso esta lleno de posibilidades infinitas, esta es simplemente una mas de ellas.


Buenas a todos, bienvenidos a el teaser de un nuevo proyecto… que no se salía de mi mente por más que trataba de enfocarme en otras cosas, así que lo sacare de mi sistema ya, y en un futuro (sea próximo o lejano, dependiendo de mi inspiración) continuaré, explicaciones y demás al final así que (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá:

-Diálogos-

 _-Pensamientos_ -

 **Ataques, armas legendarias, hechizos, etc…**

 **(Explicaciones)**

(N/a: nota de autor)

 **Night 00: ¿El mismo gran destino?**

El gran destino, [FATE] puede ser considerado como el "concepto" más poderoso de todos al intervenir directamente en todo lo que existe y lo que no: desde el nacimiento del más grande de los héroes hasta la muerte del más común de los humanos, desde la existencia del más pequeño organismo hasta la existencia misma de la más gloriosa de las estrellas, nada que no esté destinado a pasar, pasará.

Para muchos, es algo innegable e inamovible, algo que no se puede cambiar ni rechazar, algo que se debe dar por sentado. Para otros tantos es algo que se debe superar o que se puede cambiar, en tanto su fuerza de voluntad sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

¿Quién tiene razón? ¿El que lo acepta con los brazos abiertos, ya sea con gusto o con resignación? ¿O el que lo rechaza y busca o liberarse de él o cambiarlo a su gusto? La respuesta es muy sencilla.

Ninguno, y a la vez, ambos.

El gran destino, es algo inevitable, no importa qué hagas o lo que suceda, eventualmente llegará, pero no es inamovible, hay un "concepto" de menor importancia que puede alterarlo, la única baza de aquellos que rechazan lo que se les ha destinado, no es otra cosa que el pequeño destino, [DESTINY].

Tan similar y a la vez tan destino del gran destino, [DESTINY] esalterable por las acciones que uno toma, es lo único que puede afectar el curso de [FATE]. El menor marca el camino, y el mayor marca la meta, tan sencillo como eso.

Y aunque no es sencillo alterar el gran destino, irónicamente, lo que da pie a la alteración suele ser un detalle ínfimo, algo tan pequeño que nadie suele darle crédito alguno, pero que es innegablemente importante y que se debe de dar valor.

La prueba irrefutable no es otra cosa, que la historia de un joven, y sus pensamientos ante su inminente muerte.

Emiya Shirou había vivido una vida que muchos maldecirían, pero que el apreciaba. Había perdido a su familia en una espantosa catástrofe cuando era niño y estuvo al borde de la muerte. La única razón por la que seguía con vida, fue porque fue salvado por uno de los causantes de dicha catástrofe, el que se volvería su padre adoptivo y quien, por su propia insistencia, le introduciría, si bien mínimamente, al mundo de la magia.

Tan solo por eso, cualquiera con la cordura necesaria maldeciría su vida todos los días, especialmente considerando la clase de monstruos que abundaban en el mundo de la magia, magos (magus) dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de alcanzar su meta, algo que su querida amiga, Matou Sakura, podría testificar.

Sin embargo, él era distinto. Él estaba "distorsionado", alterado ante el traumático evento que le quitó a su familia, tanto que se aferró desesperadamente a la primera cosa positiva que vio, la alegría plasmada en el rostro de Emiya Kiritsugu al encontrarlo vivo.

Esto lo llevó a perseguir con ahínco la felicidad de ayudar a los demás, de salvarlos a todos, aun a costa de sí mismo hasta un punto preocupante, e inclusive, enfermizo. Y es ahí donde yace la prueba que buscamos.

Esta se suponía que era una historia que se había repetido incontablemente en los distintos universos: habiendo permanecido hasta tarde en su escuela por razones normales, Shirou ingresó a una guerra mágica, la misma que causó la catástrofe a la que sobrevivió años atrás, al ser testigo de una titánica e imposible batalla entre un hombre de azul que empuñaba una lanza roja como la sangre y otro hombre vestido de rojo y blanco que empuñaba un par de espadas gemelas cortas, una negra y otra blanca.

Al ser descubierto por los luchadores sobrehumanos, aquel "lancero" le daría caza hasta el interior de la escuela y lo mataría con facilidad, apuñalándolo en el corazón, solo para recuperar la conciencia horas después, exhausto y adolorido, con una mancha de sangre a la altura del corazón como único rastro de su herida mortal, y un colgante con una gema carmesí junto a él.

Con dificultad regresó a su hogar, aun confundido por los sucesos tan extraños, solo para volver a ser atacado por el lancero.

Se defendió con desesperación, tratando de proteger la vida que había sido salvada por alguien, ya no solo una vez, sino dos veces, pero mientras se arrastraba a un viejo almacén quedaría claro que era un esfuerzo inútil, aquel guerrero estaba muy por encima de él.

Normalmente, en esta historia contada incontables veces con resultados distintos, su alma rugiría desafiante, producto de su "responsabilidad" como alguien que fue salvado, inconscientemente llamando a un héroe de antaño, usando como enlace la sagrada reliquia que su padre adoptivo introdujo en su ser, pero en esta ocasión era un poco distinto.

- _Acabo de ser salvado una vez más_ \- pensó irguiéndose una vez más entre los trozos de papel que formaban los restos de su improvisada arma, tomando una defensa de boxeo algo burda pero efectiva, dispuesto a seguir resistiendo – _no hay forma de que desperdicie esta nueva oportunidad tan fácilmente, seré fuerte y sobreviviré, ¡no frenaré hasta, pagar mi deuda y lograr mi sueño!_ -.

Respondiendo a su voluntad, el sello a sus espaldas que solo el lancero notó brilló de color blanco al tiempo que unas extrañas marcas rojas surgían en el dorso de su mano, emitiendo un brillo carmesí.

Abriendo los ojos con seriedad e incredulidad, el lancero reaccionó rápido como un rayo, bloqueando la espada que hacia un hermoso arco con el claro objetivo de decapitarlo y contraatacando, topándose con una sólida defensa que logró lanzarlo fuera del almacén.

Parpadeando, Shirou miró sorprendido la hermosa katana ante él, notando extrañado, pero calmado, como no solo era él el que la empuñaba, si no que todo su tórax y su brazo derecho estaban desnudos dejando ver unas líneas azul turquesa en su costado izquierdo. Llevaba una especie de manga roja con detalles negros cubriendo su brazo izquierdo y parte de su pectoral con un cordón que pasaba por su costado derecho para mantenerla firme en su lugar. Además, podía sentir un manto blanco sobre sus hombros y cubriendo su espalda.

Su pantalón fue reemplazado por un hakama negro que era sujeto firmemente en sus piernas, por debajo del muslo, con protectores acordes a una armadura samurai igualmente negros y sandalias a juego. En el muslo derecho colgaba una especie de bolsas de herramientas de cuero marrón oscuro y del obi sencillo blanco que mantenía en su lugar el hakama colgaba la funda de la katana.

-¿qué, es esto?- se preguntó, confundido al notar la extraña calma que sentía.

- _Es un tanto complicado de explicar, gaki_ \- habló una voz en su mente, haciéndole parpadear de nuevo al notar que parecía ser la voz de un hombre mayor – _así que enfócate en [Lancer] ¿entendido?, después tendremos tiempo de hablar_ -.

-¿[Lancer]? ¿Ese tipo se llama [Lancer]?- pero, comprendiendo que esa voz tenía razón, caminó con calma pero seguridad hacia el exterior –Entiendo, esta bien, dejemos la charla para después, pero, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre al menos? Yo soy Emiya Shirou-.

- _Supongo que no hay problema si te digo un poco. Por ahora, llámame EMIYA Muramasa, pero procura llamarme [Saber] frente a otros, ¿Entendido, gaki?_ -.

 **Fin del teaser.**

Bueno, las explicaciones: alguien una vez me comentó que podría hacer una historia competente de Fate/Stay Night, pero no me consideré apropiado en ese momento ya que mis conocimientos de la saga se limitan al anime de Unlimited Blade Works, al de Fate/Apocrypha y al de Fate/Kaleid (y unos cuantos detalles extra).

Pero hace tiempo me enteré de la existencia de EMIYA Muramasa y me surgió la idea de reemplazar a la querida [Saber] de la saga original, Arturia, por el [Saber] de los EMIYA.

Por ahora esta historia se quedará como un teaser hasta que considere que puedo hacerlo un fic completo, que probablemente sea después de ver la última de las películas de "Heavens Feels", después de eso terminaré de pensar en los detalles de la historia y continuaré con el primer capítulo… a no ser que mi inspiración me patee en la espinilla y me obligue a continuar antes.

Por ahora me centraré en el resto de mis fics, y para los que les interese, el próximo fic en ser actualizado será DragonXCampione!

Bueno, seria todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.


End file.
